The Milestone School Dance Party!
This game is currently postponed. The Milestone School Dance Party is an upcoming game in the Just Dance franchise. The game is currently being postponed at the moment, but it is unknow when it will release. It is the first game to only be avalible for the UK. It is the first game to only be avalible for 8th-gen consoles. The game is not being made for 7th-Gen consoles, although it is unknown why. Covers Nintendo Switch = |-| PS4 = |-| Wii U = |-| Xbox One = Gameplay The players have to follow the dancer on the screen, like in other games in the series. 'Xbox One' and Nintendo Switch The Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch versions of the game have the menu layout from Just Dance 2016 with slight changes. Along with that, Dance Quest, Just Sweat, World Video Challenge, World Dance Floor, and Showtime also return, but World Video Challenge and Showtime are not avalible for the Nintendo Switch. 'Wii U' and PS4 The game has a new menu style, music, and background. You can scroll up and down, like the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance 3, and has some features from Just Dance 2015. 6 players can now be supported with Wii Remotes, PS Move, and PS4 camera. Along with that, Dance Quest, Just Sweat, World Video Challenge, World Dance Floor, and Showtime also return. In addition to the existing "Superstar" and "Megastar", "Trafalgarstar" has been added to the game, which is obtained by scoring at least 13,000 points, and a new score rating for judging accuracy, "FANTASTIC", has been added to the game. It stands between the existing ratings of "SUPER" and "PERFECT". The "FANTASTIC" rating is grey with some confetti on it. Just Dance Creator is added to the game. It lets you create your own choreographies to any song you want with the help of a Wii U Gamepad, or a PS4 Camera. You can save up to 300 choreographies. Along with that, there is a mojo wheel that is similar to Just Dance 3’s. You can now choose to play with the Gamepad on the Wii U. There is also a new feature. If you get 4 Xs, you lose all your points and lose immediatley. The score will not be saved. Gold moves will make you lose two lives. You can now have 18 players! (NOTE: this is only avalible if you are playing in the mobile version. The PS4 Camera, PS Move, Wii U Gamepad and Wiimote version will not get this new feature.). The colours for the players are in this order: Green, Purple, Yellow, Navy, Blue, Red, Orange, Magenta, Dark Olive, Silver, Gold, Dark Slate, Pink, Brown, Pale Blue (not avalible in dance crews) and Marigold (not avalible in dance crews). Tracklist PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS SECTION! IF YOU DO, I WILL UNDO YOUR EDITS!! THANK YOU! AND THE TRACKLIST IS ALREADY DONE! In the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions of the game, the tracklist in alphabetical order, while in the Wii U and PS4 versions of the game, the tracklist is in the order below. *“*” Indicates that the song is Covered. *(D) Indicates that the song is on the demo. Specials There is a menu called "Specials", which is only for Wii U and PS4. Alternates are avalible for the Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch, but Mashups, Battle, Alternates In the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions of the game, they have to be unlocked with mojo, and are listed in alphabetical order, while in the Wii U and PS4 versions of the game, they have to be unlocked with the mojo wheel, and are listed in the order unlocked. There is a Uplay unlockable in the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions of the game. In the Wii U and PS4, it has to be unlocked via the mojo wheel. NOTE: All of the extremes and sweat dances have text behind them saying either “Extreme Version” or “Sweat Dance”. In Livin’ la Vida Loca’s superhero version, there is text saying “Superhero Version”. This probably means that this alternate is an extreme version. Mashups Mashups are returning this year. They are only avalible for the Wii U and PS4. Party Master Party Master is returning this year. There are 8 solo party masters and even two new duet party masters. Like Just Dance 2016, it is only avalible for the Wii U. It is listed in the order unlocked. Remix Only for the Wii U and PS4, the Remix feature is very similar to Community Remix from Just Dance 2015. it features clips of people dancing to a song, and has a coloured background. Battle After many years, battle mode comes back. There are 8 battles, only for the Wii U and PS4. All difficulties of battles are medium. Dance Quests The following is a list of all Dance Quests available in the game, each containing three songs. Shop The Shop is a new feature to the game this year. It is only avalible for the Wii U and PS4. All items, except Gangnam Style which is free, cost 10p. Removed Songs These songs were originally going to be in the game, but however, were taken out for a reason. *”M” indicates that the song appeared on the main tracklist as a new song and with a completley revamped and brand new routine. Trivia *This is the second game in the franchise to be released for the UK only. The first was Just Dance: Boogie Beebies. *This game has one of the hardest songs in the entire franchise, I Hate Staff Members and Teachers. *This is the first game since Just Dance 4 to have a Hold My Hand mode. *This is the second game to have a publicy announced song removed from the game. The first was Just Dance 2019, in which Dame Tu Cosita was removed. **Surprisingly, Dame Tu Cosita appears in both games. Gallery TheMilestoneLogo.png|Logo TheMilestoneBackground.jpeg|Menu Background Category:Games Category:Spin-off Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Games With Songs Recycled